


Leaf blower go brrrrr

by lolitwontgivemeausernameiamsad



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolitwontgivemeausernameiamsad/pseuds/lolitwontgivemeausernameiamsad
Summary: IRL stream sniping
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Leaf blower go brrrrr

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that one person in the live chat that said to write this, and based off Techno’s 5/15 streams. Also, I don't know a lot about Techno's living situation, so oops, the story must go on...

"Man I hate this job," you think to yourself, "But at least it helps pay off my college loans."

Cleaning up your neighbors' yards wasn't something you enjoyed doing, but it did make money. Sighing, you reach down and start the leaf blower. As you walk down the sidewalk moving the leaf blower from side to side, you hear someone’s muffled yelling. You start walking closer, only to hear them yelling about... killing homeless people? “No, that can’t be right,” you think to yourself. But as you listen closer, that’s exactly what they’re talking about. 

And then suddenly, you hear them say, “Those leaves outside are getting destroyed.” 

“Oh sh*t!” you think, “They can hear me.” 

Quickly, you finish blowing the leaves, and trying to ignore all the odd things you’re hearing from inside the building. 

After finishing the job, you quickly rush home. Flopping down on your couch, you pull out your phone and one YouTube. Scrolling through your recommended page, you see a video by some dude named Technoblade. "Huh," you say. "Bannerlord, seems interesting," and with that, you tap on the video.

**Author's Note:**

> This was also posted on my Tumblr. 
> 
> Feedback is appriciated by comments, or on my tumblr: [lolwontgivename](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lolwontgivename)  
> Thanks for reading and stay safe! -Mari ❤️


End file.
